


Strange Objects in Space

by bookwormfaith



Category: Star Trek, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Gen, I apologise for this but I'm not really sorry, but I'm a trekkie so trek it is, random starfleet crew, this could be any starfaring crew really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormfaith/pseuds/bookwormfaith
Summary: In Starfleet, they teach you to anticipate the wonderful and the terrible and the odd, in space. But ... perhaps not quite this odd.





	Strange Objects in Space

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the crack.

"Welcome aboard Lieutenant. You've chosen a good route for your first mission - if a somewhat odd one. I warn you, things out here are not as easy and comfortable as in the Academy."

 

"They teach us to be flexible too, Ma'am."

 

"Hm. We'll see. Alright. So. This is the Observation Deck. As you can see, we are swinging close to JR-1954, known locally as Arda. This is one of the Pre-contact Planets - we are to limit contact to - ideally - none whatsoever, although we do observe from space. As you can see from the lack of satellites, this is a non- spacefaring world, and the lack of lights should tell you... what?"

 

"Pre-industry, Ma'am"

 

"Very good. We've arrived at a good time, actually - the locals are celebrating the Winter Solstice in the Northern Hemisphere right now, which means you're in for a ...rather unusual treat."

 

"Ma'am?"

 

"Ah, there he is, right on time. Over to your port side, Lieutenant."

 

"....Ma'am is that a... Ma'am there is a _humanoid being without breathing apparatus on a sailing ship without any obvious atmosphere protection_ waving at us."

 

"Yes he is. Wave back at Lord Earendil, Lieutenant. He's too busy to stop to chat, I'm afraid, but while we're in the system he might swing out to meet us."

 

"I thought this was a Pre-Contact World."

 

"It is. Ah, and here comes Lord Tillion, right on time."

 

"Ma'am that's the ... MA'AM THERE IS A _GLOWING FLOWER_ INSIDE THE MOON"

 

"Welcome to Arda, Lieutenant."

 

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Yes, this is a Tolkien/Star Trek crossover.  
> (2) No, I have no clue who the captain of this ship or the lieutenant are  
> (3) Earendil is the Evening/Morning Star, and yes, he is a dude in a sailing ship which glows. He is also Elrond’s (yes, that Elrond) dad  
> (4) Tillion is the Maia (think Archangel) that guards the Moon, which in Tolkienverse is a silver ship which holds the last flower of the Silver Tree that one was one of the original Lights of the world. (The Sun is a golden ship holding the last fruit of the Gold Tree that was the other). Yes really.  
> (5) No, I don’t know what I was smoking.


End file.
